


Blue Hydrangea

by MadameAgony



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Mundus is a asshole, Nero and V are brothers, Nero just wants to protect everyone, OCs - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, V is Not Part of Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil loves the Nero's mon, Young Vergil, everyone is stupid, no beta we will die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAgony/pseuds/MadameAgony
Summary: Nero just wanted one answer.And now he's on a train going somewhere to find his brother with the younger version of his father and his friends.The only thing he could think of was "Kyrie picks me up, I'm scared"
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil & Nero
Kudos: 6





	1. The book, the warlock and the dead weight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so be gentle with me please

Nero walked the streets of the city alone, it was at night and he just needed some time to think, to process everything that happened in the last few days. His father had returned, Dante was his uncle, and all of Redgrave was destroyed because of those two sons of Sparda. 

To make it worse? Vergil didn't explain anything, he just did what he wanted and everyone just followed the pace. Remembering that made Nero angry, he should have punched his father and uncle when he had the chance, so maybe they would listen to him. 

But now his family had abandoned him once more, leaving him in a devastated city with no predicted return. “Ah fuck!”Nero was no longer a child, he wouldn't be bothered. 

I better get back - he told himself, it was getting late and the hunger was starting to come. 

As he turned, he saw a shadow walking down the street, he was a thin man with white hair, his skin was pure and clean, his clothes black. 

\- V! - Nero exclaimed running towards him. 

The poet stopped walking and looked at them, the same dark green eyes and a sad expression on his face, he was alone and without his cane. 

\- V? What are you? 

\- Don't worry, the father is fine. 

_The father_

When did V call Vergil that way? 

\- You are hurt? Need help? The van is parked nearby, I can take you there. 

Without even letting the poet answer, Nero has already taken him out and taken him to the vehicle. V was so pale and looked more fragile than he normally was. 

The van was empty, possibly Nico would be looking for an open spot with food right now. Nero just accommodated V on the couch and offered him water, which was accepted. 

\- Thank you, Nero - the emo boy looked so confused. 

The van was silent for a while, young Demon Hunter didn't know what to say first, ask about his father? About Dante? What did the poet do over there? 

\- The book! - V seemed more interested in that poetry book, taking it carefully with its thin hands and touching the cover with a sweet and wistful smile. 

The book? Was that why he was there? The damn book?

Nero felt betrayed, he thought the other one missed him ...

_But why the surprise? V is part of Vergil after all ..._

\- If that's just why you came back then you can go now - Demon Hunter's voice came out cooler and angrier than he intended. 

V looked shocked by his words, he didn't seem to understand why Nero was so angry. 

\- ... I understand, Nero - the poet's voice seemed so sad as if he were going to cry - I'm not surprised at your anger, you're angry at your father, everyone is ... yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell the truth. 

The smile that the poet gave managed to break Nero's heart, but V just hugged the beloved book a little more and smiled. 

\- Understandably, you want me dead, I am a mistake…I shouldn't come back - the boy's low self-esteem and insecurity were clear. 

\- Don't say that, V…. 

\- Angelo

\- What?

\- My name is Angelo - there was a little pride in his tone of voice - Nero and Angelo, Mom made it as a mean joke - he smiled. 

_Mother?_

\- I remember everything now ... but you still don't, funny isn't it? 

\- V! Angelo ... Whatever your name is, don't talk to me in codes! - Nero's serious voice brought the poet back to reality. - Tell me the truth! About the father, the mother, and who you really are! 

\- Nero this is very complicated….

\- Not! It is not! My whole life they hid things from me, about my family, about me, and when I finally thought things were working out a storm appears and literally destroys everything! 

\- It's part of Dad's charm ... 

\- I'm not into games now V! I want the truth and you will tell me! 

\- You look like your father speaking like this ... - the poet returned to embrace the book, V had a great affection for that object. 

\- Stop playing with this book, and tell me the truth - Nero pulled the book out of the other's hands - Who is our father? Who is our mother? What are you?

After saying these words Nero can feel a slight pulse of energy around him, the hand holding the book was starting to warm up quickly. But Nero chose to ignore it, focusing on what was important. 

\- I will help you V, whatever it takes I just ask you to talk to me, please. - Nero hated asking please, having to beg for something, but at that moment he put his pride aside and asked for help 

\- Nero, you better shut up - the poet's response was not expected, V kept his eyes fixed in the book as if he was afraid it would do something dangerous. 

The young Demon Hunter wanted to fight with the boy in front of him but realized that his hand was too hot. 

The most impressive thing was that the book was changing, where it had a cover with the "V" drawn on it, now roses were surrounding the "V". The color of the book was also changing, becoming a dark blue with silver accents. 

That _was_ magic. 

The book kept changing while Nero stared at him. 

\- Nero put this book on the floor - V spoke in an almost desperate voice - if you want the truth then I say, devils cry and humans lie this is the truth, now please put this book on the floor. 

But Nero didn't listen, he was so fascinated with the way the book was transformed that he couldn't pay attention to anything else. 

Did the book open on its own or was it Nero who opened it? 

The pages once full of drawings and poetry had changed, beautiful calligraphy appeared in the place. 

That was when Nero could feel something involving his heart, like a sweet and warm hug and with the young Demon Hunter just closed his eyes. 

The book started to shine and the pages to fly around Nero. 

V went into despair and tried to stop the magic before it was too late. 

At that moment, a great white light enveloped the two young men and they were both pulled into the book.


	2. The theater kids become feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last cap is just an introduction, so this is the first cap.

Nero woke up on the icy asphalt floor. He could hear the sirens ringing in the distance and the cold of the night, his mind still trying to understand what had happened. As he got up, the memories came back too. 

Had he fought with Vitale. 

Nero wanted to know who his parents were. 

Nero had so many questions, who was Vergil? He didn't know that man. The man who cut his arm off. The demon who played with everything and everyone from the beginning. Which one was Vergil's true face?

Inwardly, Nero wished he could have more time with Vergil, to know who the swordsman was, that he was by his side, that he was his father.

_I just want to be love and protect…._

Nero laughed at himself, he was pathetic. But it was the truth, he spent so much time alone in Fortuna hoping that one day his parents would appear and then everything would be fine. ‘We finally found you, son.’ ‘We were so worried’ ‘We love you, Nero’. 

It was a desire that Nero kept in his heart, the desire to be loved and protected. 

And now V and Nero are brothers, and their names were given as a little joke by his mother. 

That poet and his incredible and terrible ability to speak in riddles. 

But that also led to another question: Who was your mother? 

Nero never encountered her, never heard of her even when he looked for information in the documents of the Order of the Sword. At some point in his life, Nero stopped looking, thinking that his mother was a prostitute who slept with a demon and run away from him behind because Nero was a dead weight. 

The terrible truth was that Nero did not talk to Vergil much when he scarcely appeared, his personal interactions were very… few. Nero had so much to ask. 

As he walked nervously down the street he felt more and more lost, that was no longer Redgrave or any other city he had ever visited in his work as a Demon Hunter. 

First of all, the street was incredibly abandoned. Second, the buildings had all the lights on, and third, there was some kind of siren sounding and you couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. And to make matters worse? It was getting colder by the minute he spent there.

It is possible it's his demon instincts talking, but Nero could feel that something was observing him in the shadows. Not that he was nervous, Red Queen was still by his side as always, it was next to that he detected sounds of gunshots. 

And more shots! 

Contested shots and dying screams of demons. 

Without thinking too much Nero ran towards the noise, if they were demons he could help! 

The albino did not know how long it had taken him to get to the main street. But he realized that he was a little late for the party when the demons stopped screaming. They were losing.

Three young men were fighting the demons. 

One was a girl with long black hair, and she wore a black skirt with turquoise blue designs, a black cropped one with blue details, she also wore a black leather jacket and there were blue tousles in her hair. Her weapon, which was unusual for hunting, she wielded a whip that had spikes.

The second unknown person Nero saws was a blond boy, even though he was dressed in white, his clothes looked immaculate. 

The demons' blood didn't touch him, and he seemed to dance while shooting. Her long golden hair was bound in a turquoise ribbon. 

And the third person was an albino. Her hair was also long hair and a long dark blue coat. Simple and elegant. He also wore a scarf in the same shade as the coat. 

The most fascinating thing about this albino was his sword.

Yamato. 

Nero stood there looking at the albino for a moment, the sword he knew so well. Dante's brother's sword. His father's sword. 

Nero hadn't been able to process everything that happened to him in the past few weeks, but seeing the sword being used there by a younger version of his father made his blood boil. He had injured so many people. Everything for what? Power? Greed? Rage? 

Nero could end everything there at that moment, all he had to do was break that damn sword and everything would be resolved. Why should he care about Vergil's reaction? He never cared about you. 

The young demon hunter took a step forward. This had to end. This was going ending there once and for all. 

\- Hey! - The girl's voice stopped him. Her voice was soft and cold. - Hunter, did you come to support us? I'm sorry to inform you, but the demons are already deceased. 

Nero stopped and looked at her. He was so angry he had forgotten that there were more people there. 

Taking a good look, the girl had dark green eyes, the smile on her face reminded her a lot the smile was familiar. 

\- If you came to help us, I'm sorry to inform you but that it's a closed group - the blonde smiled, Nero did not even see when he approached him, it was as if he used the shadows to move. - But you can hunt with us if you can keep up. 

\- Gabriel, he may be lost, aren't you the one who says we should give it a try? - the girl replied. 

Nero noticed that they were young. 

They looked like they were 16 years old. Hunters very experienced for their youthful appearance, how long have they been training? 

\- I am Nero, I am a demon hunter and I am looking for my twin brother, his name is Angelo, but he also goes by Vitale or V, he is very good with magic and I…. - Nero stopped, what should he say? ‘I want it back’?

This seemed tacky, but it was exactly what he wants.

Vitale was the only member of his family who seemed pleasant enough, and he was also a victim of his father's ideas.

Years and years trapped in a troubled mind and his only companion was three demons, who were in fact fragments of his father's distorted mind. 

The trio of teenagers stared at Nero for a brief moment, the demon hunter couldn't tell what they were thinking or what they were going to do. 

It seemed to Nero that he had said too much. 

But the younger girl smiled. 

\- Young Nero is looking for his younger twin brother — the smile on his face gave a strange feeling that she was telling a joke — he wants him back and no one can help him. 

Okay, she was making fun of Nero. 

\- Ah, if there was any light in the life of this poor boy, but this world is so dark and difficult, he may not be able to contact his brother again in this life - now it was Gabriel who spoke. 

Nero was losing patience, why were they both acting so dramatically? Were they the school drama group or something?

\- If he was in that city, he must have left when the siren sounded, it is the alarm that the demons are over - to Nero's surprise, Vergil was also irritated by the provocation that the other two were making and gave him an answer. 

\- There is a train that takes you to the nearest town — Vergil continued to speak — perhaps there you will find what you are looking for, Nero. 

This time it was Nero who was in shock for a few seconds, young Vergil had spoken more than his father had spoken to him in his entire life! The most impressive part of it? The young Vergil had given Nero complete information, with beginning, middle, and end. 

\- Ah ... thanks for the information - Nero replied. 

The boy was embarrassed, what should he do? His father was just being well-mannered when explaining what happened there and about the train, there was nothing strange about it. There was no reason to be surprised. 

It was just an adolescent telling Demon Hunter about a train. 

\- Are you alright? - Gabriel's voice brought him back to reality — call me Gabriel, I'm a vampire and the girl over there is a witch, her name is Violet and the swordsman is called Vergil. 

The blonde's voice was gentle and soft, he smiled at Nero and ... wait he said vampire ?! Yeah, he said vampire! 

Perhaps Nero's reaction to the news had been a little too much, because the blonde soon walked away and explained: 

\- Please don't worry, I'm properly fed! And Violet is a good witch, we only kill if they provoke us. 

\- I'm sorry — Nero tried to reassure the youngest — I had never seen a vampire before… 

That was true, as Demon Hunter had never caught a case of vampires or werewolves, Nico always wanted to see one, but Dante said ‘Ah, stop watching these films, they overvalue these monsters‘. 

Taking a good look at the boy, there was nothing very impressive. Pale skin and showing fangs when he smiled, in addition to the fact that he was a vampire, Gabriel looked completely normal. Just a 16-year-old with very well-kept hair. 

\- I hope you can meet your expectations, young Nero - again that mocking smile, what kind of joke did the three of them know to laugh at your name like that? 

\- Well, we better get going too — the witch said — soon it will be dawn and it will be good to take the first train to Limbo. 

The two boys agreed, already going near it and putting away their weapons. Nero stood there looking at the trio until he started to follow them. After all, it was his father there, a young Vergil who communicated decently, Nero was not going to miss this chance.

 _Whatever happened, I want to know the truth!_ Nero said to himself as he followed the group. 

\- Did you forget your rewards, didn't you? They killed the demons, and they must take the reward…

\- Hmm? There was no reward. The demons were just in our way - Gabriel replied as if that was something perfectly normal. 

\- … 

_What the fuck? How? Why? Were the demons just in their way and therefore deserved to die?_ Nero got a proper look at the trio. They looked so normal a few seconds ago. Could it be that every time he sees Vergil, an apocalypse is rolling around because he just wanted to? What's the matter with this guy?

\- So can I go with you? It's just that I don't know anything here and I however want to find my brother and ... I don't have any money on me either - Nero hated lying or humiliating himself, but he didn't have any money on him. 

The trio stopped walking, the two looked at Vergil who seemed indifferent to Nero's pain. _'Great, representing the idiot in front of my dad's younger version, as if he no longer seems extremely disappointed in me'._

The first to speak was the vampire, the language he used Nero did not know, in fact, nor did it seem human. The way he moved his hands and his soft expression was that he wanted to be kind to Nero, the answer was a slight grimace on the swordsman's face. 

The witch was the second to speak. She seemed to go against that idea. But with a few words, the vampire had convinced her, and again they both looked at Vergil waiting for his decision. 

Nero wanted to know what they were talking about, what language was that? 

Vergil's reaction came with a tired expression as if he had already had this kind of conversation over and over with friends. _Friends? Can I consider them that way? My father's friends?_

That was a positive sign because as soon as Vergil softened his face the other two smiled and looked at Nero. 

\- Okay, good hunter, we will accompany you to Limbo, so you can find your brother - Gabriel smiled, he seemed to be the kindest of the group. 

\- Just don't get in my way - Vergil says, contemplating the first time at Nero with those icy eyes, his voice was firm and something said it was a warning. 

\- I won't be a dead weight, just help me find my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic a few months ago, it’s not finished yet, but I hope y'll like this. 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so scenes of magic and battle can get confusing, I'm sorry.


	3. Nero has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I doing.

Nero was standing looking at his reflection in the mirror. He did not understand how things had become so strange in less than 24 hours. 

As if his life wasn't strange enough in the past few months, he has now traveled back in time and met a younger version of Vergil, with long hair and who could speak more clearly. 

Another important point, he was on a travel train — specifically in the bathroom now — why was he there? Looking for Vitale. 

The younger twin had traveled with him, but he did not wake up in the same place, Nero did not comprehend how the magic worked, but he wanted to find his brother. 

For that reason he was on that train going to Limbo, with a younger version of his father and his two friends. 

_Friends…_

Nero still didn't understand much about his father, but his two friends were surprisingly normal. 

Gabriel is the friendliest of the trio. He smiled, talkative, liked weapons and building weapons, was the team's sniper, as well as being a vampire. Nero was excited to see the blonde using his powers, but Gabriel limited himself to turning into a white wolf because, according to him, so the sunlight didn't injure him in this form. 

The other component of the troupe was Violet, the blood witch. Yes, a blood witch. She was a point of balance, between the friendly and indifference. 

_Maybe she is shy._ Nero thought as he tried to analyze his situation. _After all, I'm just an unknown Demon Hunter who is traveling with them. Yeah, it's important for a girl to stay away from strangers._

And the star of the night was Vergil. 

The young Vergil seemed silent, his expression was melancholy, and even the soft smiles that gave a joke were full of profound melancholy, the yamato always beside him, but no book. 

Nero remembered what Lady had said, about not being able to kill his own father. He knows it is wrong, but he was so furious. So much happened because of him. And in the end Vergil just left, leaving him behind. 

But Nero wasn't just going to blame Vergil, Dante was gone too. Dante ... Nero saw him as a friend, someone who had the same difficulties and then, surprise, he is his uncle and knew it all along. Didn't Dante want him in his life, too? 

Of course not! If he cared about Nero, he would tell the truth, wouldn't he? Maybe for Dante, Nero was his brother's problem so he just tolerated him… _maybe I'm just a dead weight._

The knock on the door caught the Demon Hunter's attention and woke him from his thoughts, how long had he been inside looking at his reflection?

— Nero! — It was Violet's voice — Nero Nero, did you die inside? Was you devoured by the toilet?

— No, I'm fine! — Said the boy inside the bathroom, drying his face with a towel. 

Vergil had booked a Bedroom for them to stay in, and they even had their own bathroom! 

The space was remarkably large, there was a double bed, a part of the room where there was a small sofa on one side and near the large window there was a table and two chairs, and a private bathroom, with a shower. 

_Where did he get the money for that?_ Nero wondered the first time he saw where they were going to stay. If I had been traveling with Dante, they would all sleep on the train couch or the floor. That's if Dante had the money to buy tickets. 

— Let's order the food, do you have any allergies or anything you prefer to eat? — she was worried about what he was going to eat? — Is that asked to ask — your your father was worried about you ?!

Without thinking twice, Nero opened the bathroom door and faced the young witch. 

— Did Vergil ask? 

— Yeah, we're still human, we need to eat. 

— Ok ... I eat anything, no problem — Nero tried to smile, Violet looked like a nice girl, maybe she liked Vergil and he liked her, _maybe she was my mother ..._

The Demon Hunter didn't know his father enough to know what is his type, but Nero was also not seeing any other girl close to Vergil enough to be his mother.

Leaving the bathroom and sitting on the sofa, Nero tried to imagine what he was going to do next, was he going to continue play nice? Just being a demon hunter seeking your brother in this confused world? 

_You need to control your anger Nero_ said Kyrie…. oh fuck Kyrie!

The albino had totally forgotten about her when he had a fight with Vitale and asked him about the past and hadn't thought about her since he got there. Ah he had been through so much, now besides finding V he was going to have to find a way to get home. 

— The food won't be long, Violet went to order and walk the train a little — the swordsman's voice broke the silence. There was something good about being in the past, Vergil used words clearly. 

— Hum… ok 

And they both fell silent again. 

Nero did not know what to say, he looked at his father while trying to find words to talk, but Vergil looked at the landscape outside the window. 

Ironically, something like that had happened before. 

When they were all in the van, Nero also ignored his father in the same way. Of course, Vergil seemed to want to say something, but at that moment Nero was not in the mood for anyone in that family. 

And now they were in the identical situation again. 

_Say something. Say something. Say something fucking!_

— I like pasta! — the young Demon Hunter spoke without thinking.

Vergil just stood there looking at the other for a brief moment, not knowing how to respond. 

— I mean I also like french fries and coke… — _Damn Nero!_

_It is the end._ Nero waited for some reaction from the swordsman, but he was just quiet. _I better have had nothing…_

— I prefer sweets, like caramel and chocolate — the response was timid, as if Vergil was not used to talking about himself and his own personal tastes. — but noodles are cool. 

Nero then realized that it might not be that difficult to talk to his father. Even though this is a currenter version of Vergil. 

— And I like motorcycles, I always wanted to learn to drive one, but I didn't do it because of my… — _arm?_

Nero looked at his arm, realizing that he now had two hands. Vergil's compensation for all the mess he had made. 

— I also have one. 

— Really? — now Nero was getting excited, they could have something to talk about. — Oh and my favorite color is blue — the the young Demon Hunter didn't know why he had that, he just wanted to have something more in common with his father.

Vergil smiled slightly at that, at that moment Nero looked like an excited puppy. 

— What are you talking about? — Violet appeared at the door — The The meal can only be eaten inside the dining room, so we'll have to go to the other car if we want to eat.

— We are talking about colors, Nero's favorite color is blue. 

— Ah! Mine too! I love all shades of blue, from turquoise to dark blue - the witch replied while looking at Vergil. 

— And my favorite color is dark green - he smiled gently at her. 

_Wait ... are they flirting?_ Nero did not expect to see that kind of thing, Vergil there seemed increasingly different from the man whom Nero met yesterday. 

Observing the swordsman smiling at the witch and how they looked at each other, Nero realized that it was not this Vergil who killed those people after a fruit. This was not Vergil who disappeared into the world and never took care of Nero. 

_What happened to you?_

— Now they will be flirting in our face - Gabriel, who was still in his wolf form, complained.

— Er - it was Nero's only answer, it was good to see his parents like that. 

After lunch Nero took a nap in the bed at bedroom. 

When Nero finally woke up it was already late at night. There was a white wolf lying beside him on the bed. It was Gabriel, who for some reason remained in wolf form. 

Nero laughed a little at himself, at least this adventure gave him a bed and decent food, he really needed to rest a little from the craziness that had been in the last few days. 

Standing slowly, he noticed the two young lovers on the sofa. Vergil was lying with his head on the witch's legs. Violet was reading a book for him. 

— Is that William Blake? - Nero couldn't help asking, V had read those poems so much that he already recognized them. 

— Did we wake you up? I'm sorry — the witch spoke so softly. 

— No, I just woke up — the young Demon Hunter looked at the papers on the table, that was the floor plan of a building. — What is it? Are you preparing a robbery?

— Yes — the swordsman's answer was simple. 

— ... ...

Nero didn't know how to answer, Is this how you get money? Stealing from people? _This is not right!_

— And are you okay with that?

— They are rich, they will not even miss it if some of their money goes missing Nero - the witch explained. 

— It is not right! Regardless of who you are, stealing is wrong! 

— Please, Nero, don't play the perfect fair knight on us — Violet spoke calmly, as if she had a reason for it — and besides, we only steal from the rich, people who don't even pay their employees right, or subtract justice. to get out of their crimes... see it as bad karma. 

Okay, Nero recognized the point, he was also angry when a thug got away with his crimes when he was clearly to blame. But living on theft didn't seem right. 

— Do you intend to kill someone?

— We are thieves, not murderers, Nero - Vergil replied. 

— Well now that we are all in agreement, Nero you will be close to Vergil, I am already seeing a good position for you — the blood witch started to move the papers. 

— What? Will I participate in this? 

— Of course you are, we are paying for your accommodation, so you will help us with this — the young girl did not even look at Nero when explaining — you are indebted to us, so to pay the debt, you will help us with this. 

— I don't want to kill anyone….

— What an obsession with killing, I'm starting to like you - Vergil said playfully, the swordsman was genuinely enjoying the demon hunter's reaction. 

Nero for his part did not know if this was a good or bad sign, he did not want to steal anything, nor to get involved in this type of thing, but his parents seemed so normal with this. 

— It will not be an easy robbery, but what we are going to steal is important Nero, it will help us and may even save a life — Gabriel approached the young Demon hunter — we will steal a book, and I think with you on our side it will be much easier to do that. 

— You don't have to do it if you don't want to, you can stay on the train and when you get to Limbo look for your brother - Vergil was trying to make it easy for Nero, giving him a choice to stay or leave. 

Nero was in conflict, kept seeking his brother and then went home or would he stay and help his father? 

_You will know how to make the right choice_ Kyrie's voice was a pleasant reminder. Nero had to make the right choice _because he learned it_. He _always_ had someone at his side reminding him what was right to do. 

But those three over there… 

It was hard to say, it wasn't just Vergil who seemed to be in trouble, but his two friends as well. 

_Maybe if I teach them right and wrong things can be different_ Nero wanted to help, they were just lost children who needed some help. Someone to be an example to be properly followed. 

— I'm going with you, if my brother is in Limbo he must be safe — _V survived literal hell with just his intelligence and motivation, he can do well in a city alone for a few days_ , he thought — we just won't kill anyone matter what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card character: Violet
> 
> Race: human / witch  
> Eyes: dark green  
> hair: black  
> weapon: whip  
> magic / skill: blood witch  
> curiosity: her favorite color is blue  
> archetype: Dark Beauty
> 
> Does **not** mean: dark-haired, dark-skinned, or anything else to do with physical appearance.
> 
> Does mean: A female character who is "experienced," either in worldly matters, sexuality, violence, etc. She is independent, knowledgeable, jaded, often older (than a corresponding pale beauty), with some degree of power or at least semblance of power. She's likely to be strong-natured. She prefers to hide her weaknesses and exert authority over others. Her power is achieved through various means: physical ability, sexuality, manipulation, strength of character, vision, or will. Though she is often perceived to be the more villainous, this is very often untrue of her. She's "street-smart." She will either disdain or envy the pale beauty, and in some cases seek to either "rescue" her from her innocence or protect her from becoming like hersel
> 
> Some examples of Dark Beauties: 
> 
> \- Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins)  
> \- Isabelle Lightwood (The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare)  
> \- Genya (Shadow and Bone by Leigh Bardugo)  
> \- Ridley Duchannes (Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl)  
> \- Meg (Disney's Hercules)  
> \- Scarlett O'Hara (Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell)  
> \- River Song (Doctor Who) 
> 
> I see this is on blog some time ago, but I don't know if I can post the link here... if any of you know whether or not I can di this tell me, I would like to credit the right person. 
> 
> Don't worry, the trouble will start soon

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm not a native speaker, so be gentle with me please


End file.
